


Tease and Please (Again)

by haraldstad2joni



Series: Hot Summer Days in Mirkwood [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Agressive sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, M/M, Plumber!Thranduil, Shameless Smut, Slutty Thranduil, Top Thorin, agressive bottom Thranduil, rich man!Thorin, still manly Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraldstad2joni/pseuds/haraldstad2joni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the second time Thranduil was hired to repair a plumbing system in Thorin's mansion and the second surprise was there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease and Please (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> the second part of the series is coming. Thranduil is still manly man even if he's more slutty in this part. lol.

Thorin stayed in his mansion—his girlfriend’s mansion actually, almost seven days a week. He had an art gallery in Mirkwood town square but preferred to finish his artworks at home. His girlfriend Ragnhild Brodinson was a business woman and went to office five days a week. With a perfectly beautiful but too busy girlfriend like her, Thorin spent his days mostly in boredom. But no longer since last week he had a surprising gift from someone. 

He woke up late this Monday. When he got up, his girlfriend was already gone with her daily business. As usual, he was left alone in that big mansion. Taking a morning shower, he went to the kitchen for some breakfast. And when he was done with that, he heard someone rang the house bell. 

With no hesitation, Thorin went to his front door and opened it. For a moment he let his jaw dropped and his eyes unconsciously pierced to something in front of him.

“Good morning, Mr.Oakenshield,” Thranduil Greenwood smirked, his cheeks blushed freshly, a hand holding plumbing tools bag and the other propped up on the threshold. 

“Morning, Mr.T,” Thorin nodded, his ears reddened to see such beautiful view before him. Wearing a pair of dull grey jeans, suede ankle boots, and unbuttoned red-black plaid flannel shirt with lousy band t-shirt, Thranduil was a thing to die for. His magnificent long blonde hair was tied in low ponytails as usual, making him more sexily adorable.

“Your girlfriend called me early this morning, told that your kitchen sink is in trouble, so I come here,” Thranduil said and bit inside of his cheek to prevent him getting more blushed. He remembered the thing he did with this man last week and everything turned so awkward now. 

“Oh, I even don’t know if my kitchen sink is troubling, so probably it’s true. Please come in,” Thorin felt awkward at the same moment he recalled the last week surprising thing. 

Thorin showed the way to his kitchen and let the plumber worked with his tools. Inspecting the pipe at first and started to take some wrenches and then worked with them. Thorin looked at how good this man’s skill was. He seemed like a professional in every job he worked in whereas he never had a particular job to do.

“Something stuck in the pipe, this,” Thranduil showed his employer a silver spoon. He even did not know how this thing could be there. It probably because Ragnhild’s ridiculous carelessness to let a spoon got stuck into the sink pipe rather put it in a dishwasher that clearly was there not far from the sink. 

“That’s funny. I don’t know what’s on her head to make that spoon sank down there and stuck miserably,” Thorin shook his head knowing how ridiculous his girlfriend was sometimes. 

“Or that she deliberately did it,” Thranduil grinned while working the pipe back like before he opened it up. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Thorin giggled and leaned on the kitchen counter, “Your work is neat. You have good skill in this thing,” he said. 

Thranduil smiled, “But I’m not a professional. I do more than one job these days. I once worked in construction and sound engineering for music gigs sometimes. I even don’t  
know what my skill is. What I know is that I never have any particular job to do,” he glanced at the older man who never missed a look from him. 

“So you actually have many skills in your life. Working world is screwed up sometimes and not all people could see real abilities of someone. That’s why I’m never interested in official working things like Ragnhild does,” Thorin said and lit a cigarette. 

“I know what kind of work you do,” Thranduil mumbled in between his work with the pliers. 

“Really?” Thorin raised his eyebrows.

Thranduil hummed, “I went to the city square last week and saw a paintings gallery with your name on the board. So, I came in and checked out what’s there. It’s your works, your paintings and they’re amazing.”

“Oh you caught me then,” Thorin laughed softly, “Thank you, but at least that’s what I do. Sometimes it’s hard to work this way because intuition and inspiration are the most potential things to have—and they aren’t coming so often.”

Thranduil chuckled, “Aye. I know how it feels, even if I don’t work that way,” he made a finishing in his work by cleaning the pipe with a soft cloth, tried not to make any marks on that expensive thing. 

He collected all his tools and put them back on his bag before stood up and ready to go. His job was done and money came in through his bank account. But, there was something that made him so hard to leave that place. Thorin.

“I’m sorry I never messaged you again after that night you sent me a message,” Thranduil said.

“Never mind. I’m sorry if I bothered you with that,” Thorin felt awkward again.

Thranduil moved closer and stood next to him, “It’s just weird, Thorin.”

Thorin put his cigarette down in an ashtray, “Indeed,” he admitted, “But I don’t want to lie to you,” he shifted his position to a face to face with Thranduil, “I still want you so  
bad,” he leaned in to kiss the taller man.

Thranduil gave up with the kiss. He wanted this as well. He opened his mouth and let Thorin’s tongue inspected his own and they made out hungrily. He started to feel a heat in his body and sweat poured down his temples. 

With his strength, Thorin pushed the younger man in the kitchen counter until he lied down and he pressed his body upon him. He did not break his kiss and his hands roamed in that heating lustful body. 

“I want you too,” Thranduil mumbled in between their lips break. He was incredibly hard now. This was the thing that made him did not want to leave. 

Thorin pulled Thranduil up in a sitting position and placed his groin against his own. He grinded lustfully and his cock hardened quickly, “I don’t know why, but I want to fuck you hard now,” he licked the blonde’s neck and made him moaned. 

“Yeah, fuck me hard!” Thranduil hissed as he grinded his arousal against Thorin’s raging bulge.

Thorin’s hands started to work Thranduil’s shirt open and then his t-shirt and his own. They started the foreplay by licking each other’s face like animals. Thorin lifted the taller man’s body by his bottom and surprised by his weight that not as heavy as it looked. He moved him to the couch in TV room where he thought they would make love in. 

“I finished my work earlier than last week, so, how many time left until your girlfriend comes back?” Thranduil asked working Thorin’s jeans open. 

“There are so many times for us to enjoy this fucking thing,” Thorin panted when Thranduil pulled his jeans down his ankles and caressed his bulgy thing covered in a tight brief. He stopped him for a while and took the blonde’s boots and socks, followed by his lousy jeans, left only a sexy black jockstrap. 

“Fuck you, Thranduil, what the hell is this? You’re wearing a jockstrap while working the plumbing in my house? Are you gonna tease me?” Thorin’s voice deepened in lust as his hand touched the bulging in front of Thranduil’s jockstrap.

“Ah, well, I don’t know, I just think something out of my mind lately. I can’t forget the thing we did last week,” Thranduil said in between his pleasurably moans, “And, oh, yeah, I want do it again with you, yeah, I want you—again.”

Thorin giggled and let the man pressed his palm harder on his arousal, “You’re slut,” he said before kissed the passionate blonde beside him. 

With lips united in lustful tongue kiss, Thranduil moved from his place, shifting his body to be on top of Thorin. He could easily make their arousals contacted by that position. Thorin’s hands now roamed around his hips and moved down to his exposed buttocks between thin elastic waistbands of his jockstrap. Nothing covered his cleft and Thorin’s hands easily slid up and down, teasing his hole slightly. He moaned by the sensation as it’s been quite long time since he was taken by another man in one night stand game. 

Feeling his fingers brushed Thranduil’s asshole made Thorin’s erection harder than before. “Are you being fucked often?” he asked the man who curled both of his arms on his shoulders and playing his hair. 

“Not really these days. It’s been fucking long time since I got fucked by someone,” Thranduil gasped when Thorin brushed his fingers in his sensitive hole again while the other hand squeezed his butt cheek hard.

“So I’m not the first,” Thorin said, tongue wildly ran to lick the pink hardened nipples bud before his face, “But I’m lucky though,” he added. 

“Emh, sorry bout that. But this is the first time I get involve in this fucking thing more than once with a man. The others were just a simply one night stand things. I met you twice and almost do this twice as well,” Thranduil bit his lips as Thorin started to insert his fore finger inside his hole. 

“On your back now. I would like to inspect your secret hole more intense that you did to my kitchen sink,” Thorin chuckled and pushed Thranduil down to lie on his back. 

“No, wait,” Thranduil halted as Thorin almost pushed his legs up. He sat down and pulled Thorin’s brief off. He saw how wet the brunet man’s cockhead was. His precome was already leaked much and dripped. Thranduil did not want to waste the time, he licked the precome clean in the slit before it came out again and again. Looked up at Thorin, he slowly took the perfect big cock in his mouth. He took it down his throat in and out. 

“Fuck!” Thorin cursed in his pleasure moan. Thranduil was so good in sucking a cock off. He already slept with many men and knew well how to do this thing, he thought. The way his mouth pressed against his shaft made him wanted to explode soon. 

Knowing the cock was big, Thranduil was in between pleased and overwhelmed to take it in his mouth. The size made him more aroused and impatient to be impaled with it as soon as possible. He took the cock in his cheek before let it popped out in a slick sound. 

“You’re so fucking big,” Thranduil stroked the man’s cock while nibbling his stony hard balls, “Your girlfriend is goddamned lucky.”

“Damn it, Thranduil,” Thorin cursed as the sensation in his arousal was getting intense, “But she’s just a careless bitch no matter how big my cock is,” he recalled how bad his sexual life with Ragnhild was. He only had sex with her once a weak due to her tiredness after working. That was why he looked for another fun with someone else. 

“Poor you. If I were her, I will never miss one day without making love to you,” Thranduil put the cockhead in his lips and brushed it lustfully.

Thorin’s cock twitched badly to hear that words. Of course with a man so irresistible like Thranduil, he also never let himself miss one day without sex. He imagined if he could always had him when he needed. 

Eyes pinned to each other and Thorin positioned himself on his knees in between Thranduil’s spread legs. He bent down to kiss his long thighs covered in very soft body hair one by one. Then his hand reached the jockstrap and felt the moist in the bulge. Thranduil was already wet, he thought. With no time wasted, he pulled it down and tossed it aside.

A slimmer but long cock twitched after being freed. Thranduil moaned in sensation to see his own arousal getting so ready for fun. He bit his lip as Thorin started to suck him off, licking the precome clean before pushed his legs up to his chest.

With a smirk on his lips, Thorin looked up to the blonde’s reddened in lust face and shifted to the view in front of him. He inhaled deeply and felt Thranduil’s musky scent aroused him for more. Tracing the hard balls with his lips, he moved to the perineum and down to the pink entrance.

“I’m clean, don’t worry,” Thranduil assured as he saw Thorin’s hesitation. 

Thorin hummed and licked the entrance which contracted by the sudden contact. It felt good, he thought—even better than women’s pussies. He continued licking the hole until it reddened and the man pulled his hair softly for the sensation he gave. Then he encouraged himself to stick his tongue inside the hole and made the blonde cried for pleasure.

“Fuck yeah, Thorin, it feels so good,” Thranduil gasped and tightened his grip on Thorin’s hair. 

“That’s what I felt last week,” Thorin said and replaced his tongue with his fore finger. Started by made a circle movement at the entrance, he inserted it slowly into the hot cavern and saw Thranduil’s face was so full of lust. 

“Don’t be afraid, you’ll not break me, I’m not a virgin, go on with your other fingers,” Thranduil shoved Thorin’s finger deeper inside his hole. 

“Look how aggressive you are!” Thorin chuckled and started to add the second finger and moved in and out. Thranduil looked so please and even more when he made twisting and crooking movement. The two fingers brushed his sweet spot and he jolted from the couch a little bit by the electric sensation. Now Thorin tried to work with the third finger but the hole seemed too tight. 

Thranduil hissed, “Do you have lube? We’ll need it,” he asked. 

“No,” Thorin shook his head, “But wait a second,” he removed his fingers and went to the kitchen. He went back a moment later with a bottle of olive oil in his hand, “I hope this will help,” he positioned himself back on his knees.

Pouring some amount of oil in his fingers, Thorin started to work the hole open again. Now his third finger was already inside and he added more oil for Thranduil’s comfort. 

“So, this is how a not virgin hole feels like,” Thorin mumbled as he saw the hole widened and the ring muscle loosened, “It loosens so easily, but feels so good in my fingers.”

“Yes it is,” Thranduil smiled and panted as Thorin brushed his sweet spot again and again, “Wait until you feel your cock inside.” He shifted his positioned and pulled Thorin up to sit on the couch with head lied down in the backseat. Then he straddled his hips. 

“You’re totally slut, Thranduil,” Thorin whispered as Thranduil brushed their groin together. The blonde handed him a pack of condom and he was about to opened it up. But he became hesitate as he got another idea, “Did you always play safe with your one night stand partners?”

“Aye, of course, I never missed a condom in my wallet,” Thranduil nodded. His eyebrow raised and a smirked shown in his lips, “What about you?” 

Thorin snorted, “I never want to make any women I fucked getting pregnant, so, yes I did, even with Ragnhild.”

“So?” Thranduil tested what things Thorin would tell him.  
“So…” Thorin smirked, his eyes locked the blonde’s, “Why don’t we try something new right now?”

“What kind of something new?” Thranduil giggled. He already knew what things Thorin talked about and it made him blushed.

“Bareback,” Thorin whispered and put the condom down.

“Alright then,” Thranduil hummed happily, “So, you can come inside me,” he bent his head down and kissed the brunet man passionately. 

Thorin let the blonde took control in this game. He just let him holding his cock and shoved it inside his hole. Both of them moaned in pleasure when their body collided in lust. Thranduil moved down slowly until his cock buried to the hilt. 

“How does it feel now, Thorin?” Thranduil whispered in Thorin’s ear while adjusting his hips to ease him when he rode the man beneath him. 

“Feels so fucking good,” Thorin bit Thranduil’s earlobe and moved his hips upward to hit the wall inside the hole. 

Thranduil gasped and started to move up and down over and over, tried to make his spot got brushed. When he got it, he did not stop moaning and rode the cock even wilder.

What was on Thorin’s mind now was unexplainable. He lost his mind for a moment as the tight feeling in his member made him taken to the other dimension. He loved the way Thranduil rode him, moving up and down so excitedly. He looked so slutty but also manly at the same time and it made him more aroused. Now the blonde tried to ride his cock even crazier, moving his hips up until only his cockhead left inside the hole and slammed down until his hilt. This man knew how to make a position felt so good. He gripped the blonde’s waist and helped him by thrusting from below slowly at first and when they found the rhythm the movement became more intense and fast.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck me hard, Thorin,” Thranduil said in between his gasps and cried out loud when Thorin thrusted fast and deep inside his hole. 

“As you wish, handsome,” Thorin mumbled and ate the pink nipple in front of him while thrusting up and down untiringly. 

Thranduil was aggressive. He shifted his position and rode Thorin in reversed angle with his back on Thorin’s chest. He moved up and down letting his cock twitching and bouncing in pleasure. He tilted his head as Thorin kissed his neck and moaned even louder than before as Thorin helped him again by thrusting from below.

Thorin felt his orgasm started to built, so he pulled his cock out and made Thranduil lied down on his own back against the couch. He wanted to delay his orgasm and played a little bit with the puckered hole in front of him.

Thranduil’s hole was gaped and wet. It reddened and the ring muscle loosened until swollen a little bit. It made Thorin curious and kissing the pink swollen entrance, making the blonde cried out loud. The loosened entrance felt so soft and Thorin inspected more by using his tongue to lick it. It smelled olive oil and he ate it, lapping his mouth and sucked the swollen part wildly.

What Thranduil felt was now beyond word. No man ever did it to him during sex and he was lucky to have a man like Thorin as one of his best sexual partners. His hole was gaped, he was almost on the peak, he got more sensible and now Thorin ate his sensitive hole. He could only moaned in great pleasure he rarely got.

"Oh Thorin, it’s too good. Fuck! I’m gonna come!” Thranduil moaned and shoved his hole to Thorin’s tongue.

Thorin hummed and removed his tongue from the puckered hole, “Hold it,” he slid his cock back inside the gaping hole and started to fuck the blonde again. He pushed his legs up until his arse high in the air and thrust him fast and hard.

Both of them moaned, gasped and cursed all the way to their pleasure peak. Their kiss turned into clasping teeth as their skins slapping loudly and got them more aroused.

“Harder, Thorin, fuck yeah, I’m gonna come,” Thranduil babbled as Thorin’s thrust become faster and deeper. 

“Come for me,” Thorin whispered in the blonde’s mouth. He found the sweet spot and fucked him hard right there over and over.

Within seconds, Thranduil’s sweated body stiffened and his hole tightened. His moaned turned into a loud crying out as he reached his orgasm. He got his stomach wet and sticky by his massive load. His anal muscle throbbed and tightened, milking Thorin’s cock badly.

The milking sensation in his cock was too intense to bear. Thorin moaned, “Fuck I’m coming!” 

“Shit, come into me, Thorin, now,” Thranduil shoved his ass up, receiving Thorin’s even better.

With a last loud groan, Thorin spilled himself out inside the cavern until he was totally empty. He heard the blonde panted for the warm and wet sensation inside the hole that he felt as well. Both of the bodies entwined in the same position, embracing each other in post-coital moment. 

Thorin moved, pulled his softened cock out, left the couch dirty by his load seeped out of Thranduil’s gaped hole. He rested his head on the back of seat and kissed the blonde’s hair softly. 

“How was that?” Thranduil asked, pulling the man in his shoulder and hugged him for a while. 

“Amazing,” Thorin mumbled and smiled weakly. His body totally lost its energy. 

Thranduil snorted. He closed his eyes. His chest moved up and down and his heartbeat was still too chaotic after the erotic experience. He needed a cool shower soon. 

Thranduil came out of Thorin’s guest bathroom naked. He looked fresh with wet hair and clean body. Strode up to the kitchen he gathered his clothes before went back to the couch and started to dress.

“Why’d so hurry?” Thorin asked the man who were struggling to wear his boots. 

“I have something to do. It’s 02.30 by the way,” Thranduil smiled.

“Ragnhild homes at four,” Thorin shrugged. His eyes begged. 

“I’m sorry, but this is important, Thorin. I want to stay longer, but, I have to go,” Thranduil nodded, “Don’t worry, you can call me whenever you want.”

“Yeah, of course,” Thorin smirked. 

“Bye, Thorin, thanks for your time,” Thranduil said, leaned closer and kissed the older man on lips.

“Aye. Bye, Thranduil,” Thorin smiled happily and saw the tall blonde man walked down to his truck and drove away. 

 

***  
Thranduil could not resist smiling along his way to Legolas’ school. He wanted to stay longer at Thorin’s house but this was the reason he left. He needed to pick up his son from school and took him for another afterschool ice cream. 

“Hey, man! How was your day?” Thranduil messed Legolas’ blonde hair, made the boy shrieked and hit his father’s waist. 

“Great, ada! There is a new friend in my class and he is good, sitting next to me,” Legolas chuckled as his father lifted him up in his back and went to their car. 

“Nice, now who wants chocolate chips ice cream?” Thranduil put his son on the seat next to him.

“Me. Me. Me,” Legolas yelled happily. 

“Okay let’s go,” Thranduil giggled. 

Along their way from buying ice cream that was now on Legolas’ hand, Thranduil kept smiling as he remembered his working day today. He met Thorin again and made love to him—again. 

“Why you smiling, Ada?” Legolas asked curiously.

Thranduil hummed, “Um, nothing, son,” he answered.

“You look so happy today,” Legolas continues, licking his ice cream.

His father glanced at him and blushed, “Yeah, but just be happy, that’s it.”

“Hm, you’re weird these days,” Legolas nodded.

Thranduil moved his eyes from the road and glared at his son before giggling as he blushed again. 

***  
“I’m home, Honey,” Ragnhild closed her house door and went to the TV couch where she found his boyfriend watched movie like usual.

“Oh hi, welcome home,” Thorin said, tried to be as normal as possible.

Ragnhild sat down on the couch and kissed his boyfriend, “What movie you watch today?”

“Just an art documentary,” Thorin shrugged.

“For inspiration, yeah. Did the plumber come this morning?” Ragnhild asked. 

Thorin felt his stomach twisted when he heard the questioned as he remembered what happened last time, “Yeah. He found a spoon on the pipe, that’s why the water stayed on the basin.”

“Oh my God, it must be my silly fault,” Ragnhild rolled her eyes and her boyfriend just looked at her and hummed in agreement.

Ragnhild’s beautiful round eyes moved to the coffee table in front of them, “How come there’s olive oil here?” she pointed at the bottle.

Thorin’s ear reddened and his eyes widened. How stupid he was to leave this bottle there, he thought, “For salad, what else?”

“Since when you eat on the TV couch?” Ragnhild asked, arms crossed in chest.

“Since I watch this documentary, of course,” Thorin answered as best as he could.

“Well, everything for art. Okay, honey,” Ragnhild shrugged, kissed her boyfriend’s cheek before went upstairs.

Thorin sighed and looked at the olive oil bottle. As he remembered what it used for while Thranduil was here, he felt his pants tightened and getting missed the blonde man again. 

***


End file.
